


Let me get you out of your head

by Mads0920



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, CM Secret Santa 2014, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For lilijuliet, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M, Protective Derek, Sad Spencer, loving Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads0920/pseuds/Mads0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a realy tense case Derek tries to help Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me get you out of your head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilijuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilijuliet/gifts).



> Look people, first thing: this is my first fanfic in like six years so be gentle with me. Second thing: English is NOT my first language and I don't have a Beta so I am sorry about the mistakes. Third thing: I wrote this as a Secret Santa gift. This is not my favorite ship so I got a little stuck in the actual shipping part... I am sorry about that too. Well I do hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Good Luck!!

The case had been the worst they had had in months… They failed to save the life of the boys and of the unsub. This unsub was just like Reid, the resemblance was uncanny their lives were the same.

They were flying back home and silence was the only thing they could maintain.

Well… That and the worried glances they directed to their youngest one. Every single person in that plane knew that this would be a danger night for the lanky genius. They all knew but only Morgan would be able to do something and would be accepted near the boy at that moment. No amount of mother henning would be allowed.

Reid was sitting alone in the farthest corner, away from the team. Eyes closed, forehead draw as in pain of a migraine. Several feelings like anger, sadness, failure and desperation could be seen in his expressive face.

Knowing that he was the only one able to reach the young men when he was like this, Morgan saw his opportunity, got up and went to sit next to his troubled boyfriend.

‘Hey there Pretty Boy.’ The older man announced himself before sitting, in order not to scare the other agent, but the response he received was an empty silence. Very carefully, he sat beside Reid and put an arm around his shoulders. The flinching was so strong that it was visible for the others agents on the front of the plane. However, Morgan did not move a muscle to remove his arm; instead, he closed the embrace holding his boy tightly. He kept holding until the brunet stopped shaking and floundering his arms to release himself. The whole situation was volatile… The team could feel all that pain flowing their direction and could not do a thing about it.

For a couple of very tense moments everyone could hear the broken sobs coming from their youngest throat and the small whispers from his partner voice saying small words full of love and comprehension. After the genius fell asleep from exhaustion and pain, Derek turned to his teammates and exchanged several whispers until the plane sat on the ground.

Without awaking Spencer, the older man carried him to the car and drove to their home.

* * *

 

Spencer awoke with a lighter feel to his shoulder; all that crying did him a hell of good. He stretched looking for the familiar feel of Morgan’s heat and found the other side of the bad empty and cold. He turned looking for the clock, saw that it was late past midnight, and wondered confused of were his lover could be.

Gathering courage, he got up and got dressed in one of his boyfriend’s sweatpants overlooking a shirt for the moment. With small silent steps, he approached the hallway walking slowly towards the living room. His eyes turned down and he noticed the lively colorful flower petals under his bare feet. His sleepy eyes doubled in size.

When he reached the room, his attention was on level max and his chin fell to the ground. He could not believe his own eyes. He blinked few times until he saw the darker man leaning in the doorframe of the kitchen watching him with a huge grin on his face.

The brunet was speechless. In front of him, the living room was all lit by candle light, colorful petals covered the floor. The smell coming from the kitchen was perfect; the genius could feel all of his favorites. In the TV set, he recognized the paused introduction of his favorite movie. In front of the couch in the coffee table, there were two wine glasses and a decanter with what he knew it would be his favorite wine.

‘Pretty Boy you are drooling…’ Morgan mocked.

‘D-De-Derek…’ Spencer stuttered his surprise. ‘D-Did you do all of this?’

‘Who else could have done it baby?’ he answered sarcastically.

‘Uow! But how? When? Why…’ the brunet questioned still lost for words.

‘Garcia.’

‘Garcia?’

‘Yes. After you fell asleep in the plane, I requested her and the team’s help. We put it together while you slept. Everybody just left a couple minutes ago… They were all terribly worried about you. How are you felling?’

‘Better… I feel lighter. However, I cannot seem to keep it out oh my mind… It hurts so bad Derek.’ He grimaced.

‘I know Baby Boy.’ With those words, Morgan moved toward the younger man and grabbed his waist pulling him closer. ‘That’s why I did this.’ He said pointing to the space around them. ‘Let me get you out of your head. Let me make you think only of how much I love you.’

Reid wasted no more time. With a hard pull of his hand in Derek’s neck, they were kissing. The kiss reached deep into their groins. All heat, want, and need. The long expected heat of Morgan’s body was right there all around his slim frame. All of the older one’s want for the genius was exposed for the world to see. All of Spencer’s need to be able to erase part of his memory was being rubbed against his lover chest.

Derek knew exactly what the brunet needed to be able to forget. He needed to feel the love spilling from the darker man, he needed the heat, and he needed the whiteness brought on by the most intense orgasm.

Making good use of the doctor’s distraction, Morgan dragged the lanky man towards a bed made of blankets that the younger man still had not noticed. He pushed him to comfortable mount and went to whisper in his ear. ‘By the way Pretty Boy have I ever told you how much I love when you wear my clothes?’

‘I love to feel your smell all around me.’ The brunet confessed blushing, completely honest like he always was when he was with the other man; the words coming out of his mouth brought a growling sound from Morgan. With a hunger not seen before he bit Spencer in between his neck and shoulder making the thinner man moan from the mix of pleasure and pain…

The heat of their lovemaking could be felt from miles away. The noise uttered from their throats shook the earth around then. That was a night of epic proportions.

Throughout the night, they ate, drank and made love to each other erasing at least for a few hours the terrible images engrained in Spencer’s mind. That night the only thing in his head was Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I hope you guys liked. Leave kudos at your own risk and please leave a comment if you will. Even if it is one saying I suck. Bye!! See you all in a next time.


End file.
